War without tears
by Nova2
Summary: After school is let out an enemy from Kens past unfolds the digidestine and Tamers are to team up together in hopes of destroying this evil once and for all.


WAR WITHOUT TEARS  
By Nova  
Dedicated toall those who died for American Independance.Happy Memorial day.  
________________Chapter 1: Summer heats up___  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! The school bellrang as the students trampled the teachers. It was the last day of school and no one wanted to stay a second later. Hi, my name is Davis,I was walking over to my friends. The group hasn't changed much since the last battle with Myotismon. Tai was offered a scholarship in soccer.Matt's band sorta split up. Izzy wasgoing into mechanics. Sora was chosen as president of the junior national honor society.Mimi moved back to Japan.Jyou's already skipped to colledge from the 10thGrade.As for the younger Digidestine we're in school going on to High school.(Or inCody's case Junoir High.)Anyway going back to the Hall way, I met Kari,Ken,TK,and Yolei.(Ken moved to our school after the Oikawa Inciedent)  
"Hey Davis!" Yolei said cherrful as usual.  
"Hey!" I said back.I joined the group and started talking with them about what we were and weren't going to miss about school until Ken did somthing none of us expected.  
"So,Yolei, if your not doing anything tonight I was kind of wondering  
...."He blushed a bit.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would.........You like to go out." He blurted nervously.Okay,Okay, who else  
saw that coming?  
"Sure! whad'ya have in mind?" Yolei asked calmly. Flattered I guess.  
"Umm, Going to the movies.Maybe dinner afterwards?"  
"Sounds great! pick me up at 6:00! Kay?"  
"Okay!" Ken said happily.  
"Oh, Damn! I need to get to the corner store, I have to fill in for my sister  
today!" She practically yelled. Then ran off.After she was gone Ken noticed the rest  
of us staring at him with a wide open mouth.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Ken got it goin on!" TK said. Even I laughed at that.  
"God, Ken I wouldn't expect YOU to ask Yolei out!" Kari said  
"Yeah man, your so passive and isolated! I thought you'd have a heartattack  
If she said no ." I said.  
"Yeah,serves you ALL wrong . Anyway I need to get ready for my date bye!"  
He said running off.  
"See ya Ken, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"I called.  
"Thats what I'm worried about!"He said.I chased him all the way to the bus stop. I goofed off until I realized I had to return TK's CD .But when I got there he was out with Kari still.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Me and Kari were glad to beout of school so we celebrated with an icecream cone. We were walking home afterwards talking about what we're going to be doing over the summer."So TK,what are you going to be doing this summer break?" She asked me.  
"I dunno, probrobly hangin out with my brother watching him beg for his  
band to come back together." I said "What are you doing?"  
" Hmmm, I've not even thought of that yet." She said.  
"So, What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked  
"Probrably sleeping in."  
"No, after tha-"I started but ran into some big muscled dude."Excuse me si-"  
"You know Ken Ichyjochi?" He asked " I decided to lie  
"Who's Ken" I asked  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about boy!" He threatened.My D-3   
went off beeping. Kari's did too."So your BOTH part of that digidestine group.Hehe,   
at least this makes my job easier!" Then he sliced off his disquise:  
" I will KILL you!" Boltmon said and pulled up his arm in attack." TOMAHAWK-"  
"TC!" Davis called."Go on Patamon" He said unzipping his backpack.Veemon and  
Patamon jumped out.  
"TK!" He called."Patamon digivolve to...........Angemon!"  
"Hand of fate!" Angemon called as a beam came from his fist.  
It hit Boltmon.Boltmon brought out an axe" Tomahawk Blade!" He Yelled as   
the Axe flew out of his hand at Angemon. Angemon used his angel staff to defelct it,  
then another digimon jumped out of nowhere .  
"TS! You okay down there?!" Davis yelled running up to me.  
"I'm just fine but we're goin to have to kick things up a notch if we're going  
to survive this!"   
"I can help." Kari said calmly. I jumped I forgot she was even there.  
"What do ya mean?" Davis asked  
"I think if your digimon were to DNA digivolve with my Digivice along with   
yours they would warp to Mega...."  
"Anythings worth a try." I said.  
"AHHH! TK!" Davis yelled grabbing me out of the way just as Angemon hit  
the ground.   
"Shadow fist!" Cybermon yelled punching angemon  
"Veemon digivole to.............. Exveemon!" Exveemon jerked Cybermon away  
and bailed him somtime to DNA Digivolve.  
"ANGEMON!"  
"EXVEEMON!"  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..............what?!"they seperated and went back  
to Patamon and Veemon"What just happened here?" Veemon asked confused (That  
makes 2 of us.) "Great job, Kari, that worked perfectly!" Davis said leering at kari.  
"So now what? our digimon are too weak to fight!"I said freaking out  
Cybermon walked slowly to us.Kari cried, "I've got to be strong after all TK you do like  
this girl."I thought to myself.  
"GARGO POWER!" the voice echoed as a barrage of beams hit  
Cybermon.  
"Exorcist Flame!" Another voice said as a wave of fire ingulfed   
Boltmon.A giant Dinosaur looking digmon walked onto the street  
"Whoa, who's that?" We all asked unision  
A young kid that looked a little like Davis (Even the   
goggles.) Showed up "Yamiko stop this now! They've done nothing wrong!"  
"Yes, but there the ones who began this! Without any digidestine  
no evil digimon will try to harm us beca-" He started  
A young girl wear sunglasses and had a digimon behind her  
said" BULL, why do you think digidestine are even here I wouldn't be surprised if you  
were working with an evil digimon and using this as a cover up!" She said  
Yamiko just stayed silent." You will die.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
He then flicked a switch on his jacket.  
"NO!"  
BOOM!  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I'm glad my mom let me off early." Yolie said. I couldn't beleive we're   
actually going out it was a miracle or somthing. We we're at the mall  
"Me too." I said" To bad the movie was canceled"  
"It's okay, so tell me, why did you want to go out with me?" She asked shyly.  
"W-well I guess because- and don't take this the wrong way- your Unique."   
I saidShe was just quite  
" I have to admit I really liked you when I was in the 7th grade." I nearly  
tripped.  
"REALLY?!" I asked. Gee, I didn't even think I had that affect on her!  
"Really...... Uh, Ken?"Yolei asked  
"Yeah?"I asked. She kissed me on the lips......... Hell, I liked it-no-loved it! We held the kiss until we couldn't breathe  
"(Pant) so, Yolei what was (pant) that for?" I gasped.  
" I've (Pant) been wanting to do that for a while."  
All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Then it stoped. Me   
and Yolei fell over. "What was that?" I thought out loud.   
"I don't know." She said.  
________________________________________________________________________-  
The sound of sirens could be heard as the smoke cleared. I was watching  
helplessly as they pulled my sister into the ambulence. My name is Tai my sister and  
a few friends as you may have heard we're in an accident.  
"What's wrong with her will she be alright?" I asked one guy. He  
said he didn't know, but, I could ride to the hospital with all of them.  
I was quite boarding and riding the ambulence. Then I heard Tk  
"Tai" He said raspily  
"TK! What is it? What happened please tell me!"He looked over   
Kari and held her hand  
"I'm sorry,Tai" He said "I tried to protect Kari but I can't even do  
that."  
"TK don't worry I'll get these guys who did this to you I swear it"  
We were all quite for the rest of the trip.When we got there all   
mom and dads were waiting. We stayed over night,Meraculously no one had   
souveir damage.Execpt for a few bruises.  
___________________________________________________________________  
The whole group was there the next day.  
"The doctor says we can go home tommorow" Kari said  
"Good." I said happy my little sister wasn't going to die.  
"You can thank Davis he's the one who brought the digimon and saved us   
from BEING killed instead of could've."  
"Thanks Davis." I said.  
"No prob."  
"Davis how were you there anyway? and how did you get Patamon"Tk asked  
"I went to your house to return the CD I borrowed I walk in and next thing I   
knowPatamon is freaking out saying Tk is in trouble. He just said 'I have a bad feeling where   
is Veemon and Patamon anyway?"  
Jyou walked in" I just got back there at the buffet.Hehe, nothing a little food   
can cure" He said then added"Your lucky they don't charge for food"Then three kids   
walked in with a digimon 2guys and a girl.  
"Who are you?"I asked.One that looked like Davis got pushed foreward by the girl  
he glared at her then said  
"My name is Takato," He said"These are my friends Ruki and Lee wearen'tDigidestine  
we're Tamers. We prevent bad things from happening to this and the Digi-world. These are our partners , mine is Gillmon ,Ruki's is Renamon,and Lee's is Terriermon  
This may come as a shock to all of you.... but -we won't say whose- are your children.  
"WHAT?!" We all said at once for the rest of the day we all talked until the nurse said it was time to go so we left and they Kicked back and relaxed around 3:00 PM they went to the lounge to talk and stuff..Meanwhile, the group and Tamers were having a little meeting at the kamiya house.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Tai's POV  
"-so anyway that's how we beat Malomyotismon."I said  
"Wow, cool ,so there's a force guarding the digiworld?"  
"Yeah," Cody said "He sacrificed himself to help the digiworld."   
"Yamiko has been acting strange though he would never comite suicide  
to capture the enemy, he's been trying to get us for a long while."Ruki said.  
"Gosh, that sounds terrible."Mimi said   
"Tell me about it." Lee said.  
"As long as we're here nothin will happen to the real or digital world"Gillmon  
said confiently."We've beat ultimates in this stage so beating them would be a sinch!After all we only did that digivolve thing to make it go by faster. Tha sooner tha betterthat's what I always say!"  
"Really, I thought it was I'm hungry" Takato said.Almost everyone   
laughed accept for Ken, Matt,Cody,and Me.  
"You guy's should never doubt the power of darkness they can work in strange ways, you just  
don't know kid"Ken said.  
"Yeah man, you have no idea how many times we all almost got killed!"I said. "I was alot like you  
when I was your age. One time my friend over there Izzy made a theory that we could have somthing happen to us but instead of it hurting us we'd just be replaced once more. But what DID happen was   
someone was almost killed because of it. To this day I try not to be so cocky and full of it."  
"Guy's sorry to interuped but........." Mimi said pointing to a kid in the corner that looked around  
14.   
"Long time no see Ken" The guy said looking around at the room.  
"KIDS RUN"Mr&Mrs. Kamiya said drastically running in there only to be grabbed by Cybermon.   
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Hospital)   
"Okay TK, truth or dare?"Kari asked.  
"I can't beleive I agreed to this game" He said relunctantly.  
"C'MON."  
"okay, okay truth." He said. He had to bribe her with $10 for taking off the dare to makeout with   
Me.  
"Do you have crush on her!" I asked deviously.  
"Yeah." Kari said giving him her Seduce-Tk-into-telling-me-whatever-I-want.  
"(Cough) Is it just me or is it getting hot?"he said  
"ANSWER!!!!!!" We both yelled.  
"yes"he mumbled.  
"I KNEW IT,I KNEW IT!"I yelled. Kari just giggled a bit.  
"Truth or DEATH Davis" he growled.  
"Eh,Truth I GOT NOTHIN TO HIDE"I said  
"Okay, why do you act like Tai?"....................Whoa I wasn't ready for that.My face changed to  
sadness.  
"Davis???"Kari asked.  
"Well it's a long story. My parents got a divorce, because all my dad cared about was money.  
I would bring Ken over and he would always ask to bum off toturing lessons. Even before I met TK I use to act just like my dad.He was my role model... Until one night when he cussed out my mom. I was 10 that's when I got into soccer and met Tai... He's a major role model for me....I guess I'm past that phaze though."  
"God" Tk said.  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"6 months ago he just disappeared on me just left."  
"Davis can I ask you another question.?"Kari asked.  
"Sure"  
"Why don't you chase me around anymore?"  
"Yeah?" TK asked  
"Well I heard a phrase.....'If you love her, set her free'" I said  
"Huh?" Kari asked."What are you saying?"  
"Your a great woman Kari but I'm no good for you. I'm nowhere near as great as TK is for you."  
I said. "I what to be with somone who knows WHAT I feel............If anyone repeats what I said your dead."  
"That's sweet Davis."Kari said.  
"GUYS!" Ken,Tai,Matt ,Yolei, Sora,&The Tamers said running in with there digimon.  
"Tai what happened?!" Kari asked her brother..  
"C-Cybermon took mom,Dad and the rest of the Digidestine.. We have to save them!"Tai explained  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A while later we divised a planto get us all to the nearest computer.  
"C'mon people these three aren't going to hold out much longer."Jyou said In a fake Doctor voice.  
"What wrong doctor?" A nurse asked.  
"..............They have lung desease we have no time to talk they could die at any moment!" He said then kept speed toward the operating room. they brought a computer with them Jyou said It was for instructions to the nurses.  
When He brought it in there he said to me"Davis, will you do the honors."  
"With pleasure" I said lifting my D-3 over in front of the screen."Digi port open"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________   
GOing through the gate was always a blast for me I loved it. It was like you we're being shot out of a gun  
or somthing.(That and the wardrobe)  
I admired my "Flame Jacket" before I realized our enemy was right there starring at us with Boltmon and Cybermon. not to mention the rest of the digidestine and Kari and Tai parents.  
"Davis ya ready to get some digidestine back!"Ken said.  
"Yeah"  
"Veemon digivolve to........................Exveemon"  
"Wormon digivole to....................Stingmon"  
"EXVEEMON!"  
"STINGMON!"  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..................PAILDRAMON"  
"PAIL DRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO......................... IMPERIALDRAMON!!"  
Imperaildramon was glowing with power.  
"I think it's time to kick some ass" He said.  
"But there is one more trick up my sleeve." The guy said" Go for it you two"  
"CYBERMON........"  
"BOLTMON........"  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.....................................................INFERNOMON"  
"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He said as Infernomon attacked.  
"AHH!" The digmon yelled charging for Imperaildramon. Imperaildramon blocked and took the hit head-on, he slinged Infernomon into a nearby cliff side infernomon recovered and punched Imperialdramon."CRIMSON DEATH!" He said lifting a powerful beam of power ingulfed Imperialdramon.  
When the smoke cleared parts of Imperialdramon's armor was torn off.He was panting.  
"Well geez anyone care to join?!"I said watching Imperialdramon obviously in need of help and us standing there wasn't doing much good.  
"Kari ya ready" Yolei called.  
"Yeah!"Kari called back. Yolei looked over at hawkmon who was rarin to go.  
"Hawkmon digivolve to.................AQUILAMON"  
"AQUILAMON!"  
"GATOMON!"  
"DNA DIGIVOLE TO.................SILPHYMON!"  
Silphymon went for the kill and blasted Infernomon. Infernomon just stood back up unharmed.  
"Damn, MORE POWER!"I said. I'm tired of taking turns this isn't Dragon ball z let's JUMP HIM.  
"Just a minute Davis" Takato said.starring down at his digivice typing somthing"Help should be here in five minutes. Do you think you could get the others.?"  
"Leave it to us!" Silphymon called and headed out toward the digidestine and parents.Using powerful speed he....er.It Destroyed the lock. It then took out their digimon and they all greeted each other "TK! Let's get this over with!"He called  
"OK! JUST ONE QUESTION!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"  
" I don't know."By this time Armadillomon and Angemon were already Digivolved  
"Angemon"  
"Antylamon!"  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.................SHAKKOUAMON"  
"Ya know we're pretty much useless in this stage!"Shakkouamon said  
"Aw c'mon looks can be decieving" TK said.  
Silphymon was trying to help a one sided battle. while Imperialdramon was being pummeled to a pulp  
Ken was starring into space.  
I wonder what he's thinking?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Hi agian, I guess your wondering what I'm thinking well it's like this: A long time ago a while back before my brother died. I had a friend named Ryo, Ryo and me were best friends sorta like Davis and Tai. he was  
one year older than me I really looked up to him that is until one day when he disapearred. after that is when my life went to hell i'm sure you already know the next parts about the car incident and me being the Kaizer.  
"Ryo...." I said coming out of denial."RYO THAT'S YOU!" I said a bit happy and sad.  
"Hahaha! I was wondering when you'd put 2 and2 together!"He said.  
"Ryo, why? Why are you doing this you don't need to-"  
"Shut up . You'd better just walk away and let me do what Venomon wants."  
"Yeah sure." Davis said mocking his tone  
"HELP'S HERE!!!!!" Ruki yelled happily there was help but I couldn't beleive what I saw.  
".......Okay you guy's you can guess that you all had children hehe..."The help was... OUR CHILDREN?!  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(TK POV)  
Needless to say everyone wasn't keeping their cool. Tai fainted. Matt and Sora noticed a boy with   
Matts hair and Sora's Color. They both didn't say anything, Yolei saw a girl with a french hat that looked ALOT   
like the one she got for christmas a few years back. and Ken saw a boy with blue-ish hair.  
As for me.....................There was a boy who you could have sworn was me at age 9.  
"The kids names are: Shawn,"Takato said pointing at the one boy that looked suspiciously like Tai.  
"Melonie," He said pointing at the one that looked alot like Yolie.   
"Ben" He said Pointing to the kid withThe orange (Matt) hair.  
"Alan." He said pointing at My- uh, the blonde  
"Mitchell." He said pointing to the boy that looked like ken.  
"Let's get this going" Shawn said."Tamers are ready! Agumon!"  
"Sir?!" A hyper looking Agumon said running up to him  
"Warp!"He said sounding more like a comand.  
"Alright!.......Uh, I mean okay"  
" AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO........WARGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to.............METALGARURUMON!"  
"Patamon warp digivolve to.................. SERAPHIMON!"  
"GO GET THEM YOU GUYS!"Takato yelled as they bolted off  
"Gillmon digivolve you'll need the strength." Takato said.  
"Okay."  
"You too guys."  
"Gillmon digivolve to.....................GROWLMON"  
"Terriermon digivolve to...............GARGOMON."  
"Renamon digivolve to................KYUUBIMON"  
"EXORSIST FLAME"  
"GARGO POWER"  
"DEMON LEAF!"  
All of the tamers attacks hit Infernomon knocking him to the ground.  
The digimon spede off at Infernomon."Crimson death !" He yelled but got Punched in the face by Wargreymon. "TERRA FORCE!" "METAL WOLF CLAW!" Metalgarurumon attacked.  
"7 heavens!" Seraphimon yelled and cup his hands in a projectile way. Then, suddenly, a beam burst out of them.Nearly finishing Infernomon off,Seraphimon de -digivolved. into a patamon .  
"Cable destroyer!" He yelled as two chain links burst out fom his back and Sliced at Metalgarurumon & Wargreymon.They both fell to the ground.  
"NO!" Yolei yelled. The cables sliced to her with deadly accuracy. Ken saved her.  
"Yolei speak to me!" He said.  
"Ken"  
"Yes................What?"  
"Thank you......"She said with a smile  
"Die." He said calmly.The in one swift movement ,Stingmon and Aquilamon (Not ken and Yolei's) Sliced the chains. Since he was venerable Shakouamon and Silphymon Destroyed one of his arms.  
"IMPERIALDRAMON GO FOR IT!"Davis yelled.  
"POSITRON LASER!" He said aiming at Infernomon  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................!"Infernomon yelled  
But still held strong."You can't kill me!"  
"Ken I have to tell you I really like you and even If we die today we won't go easyily  
"NO no don't talk like that Yolei you and Davis are the only ones who I trust you can't leave." Then suddenly the digivices started glowing.  
"Whoa I feel wierdAHHHHHH! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO .......... VULCANMON FIGHT MODE"  
Vulcanmon then decided to attack,"Arial destroyer!" I said as A barrage of feather flew out at Infernomon  
" DO IT IMPERIALDRAMON!" Davis yelled  
"YOU TOO SHAKKOUAMON!"Cody yelled  
"POSITRON LASER!"  
"JUSTICE BEAM!"  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Infernomon yelled Vaporizing.  
After wards we all got together with the Tamers who were fixin to leave"Do you want to stay here? With us?" I asked.  
"Sorry If we stay we might upset the balance of time." Mitchell said.  
"Yes just doing this is enough of a risk. We're changing history.And that is a fragille thing we have to be very careful not to screw up anything,"Izzy explained"So let's just leave and enjoy our vacation before-"  
"Hey I got an email!" Said Kari  
"From who?" I asked  
"From willis! It says He's coming here by Digiport on monday  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
(In america newyork Monday)Willis POV 11:00 PM  
Somthing wasn't right and it wasn't mom and my little sister Amy fighting either.I was hoping everyone would be asleep by now but I guess It's now or never. I got finished packing and listened until I decided the "Ideal"family was to occupied to care about what I was doing.  
SLAM! I heard "That's my que"  
"FINE THEN BE THAT WAY FOR EVEY MINUTE YOUR IN THERE IS A DAY YOUR GROUNDED!"  
My mom yelled. (Must be the PMS for my sis) anyway my mom was always on the "Over-pretective" side.  
I have a girlfriend named Alexandra. Man, talk about beautiful Every since I came back from summer memory my mom has grounded me. I sneak out over to Alex's house somtimes though.  
But somthing else was wrong..... I couldn't put my finger on it." I think I'd better talk to Izzy about this"I thought aloud"Is everyone packed?"  
"Yeah! Did you know the digiport can transfer us to different Digidestine?"  
"WHA?!............How did that happen i've looked all over the net and everywhere for somthing like that!"  
"TERRIERMON DID IT!" Lopmon claimed desperately. I'll talk to them later. The summer is still long  
2 and 3/4 th's long to be exact.  
"OKAY WE'RE GOIN ON VACATION!"I said  
"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They both yelled and finished packing up.  
"Wallace....Wallace honey time for be- WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEE!"  
She yelled but of course I was gone I left a SHORT note  
saying:  
Dear mom,  
Be back 2 weeks B4 school starts.  
Wills  
P.S.: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(earlier that day)Davis POV (Cafeteria)  
"Why god........why me...WHY DO YOU CALL ME TO SCHOOL ON A MONDAY!" I thought grogilly. For no apparent reason my parents woke me up and brought me here I was sitting with the digidestine yawning Takato  
was already drooling on his table.  
"Well we got the Taas scores back today and we did promise you a trip to the hong kong  
amusement park -"Principal Barken said.  
"So screw you all cause you didn't get it and I can- uh the SCHOOL can keep the money."  
Izzy saidin a fake principal voice. Tai ,Matt,I ,and Lee snickered. Everyone else was either asleep,getting there,  
or didn't care.  
"YOU GET TO GO!" The Principal said.We were all asleep by then."Oh just haul them into the bus." He said and walked off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Yes! were going to the theme park!"I said REALLY happy.( I just got some coffe)  
"Hey Davis!" Jenny said  
"whatsup?" I said back. Me and her have been friends every since the 1st grade.  
"Mind if I sit here?"she asked  
"Go ahead!"I answered  
"This is great isn't it?" She said giving me a smile  
"Yeah I know. But when I came to school I was scared as hell!" I said mumbling the last part  
"Why?"   
"I had a vision.........." I said seriously  
"Of what? C'mon TELL ME"She said playfully/seriously  
"Of.............Of............."  
"WHAT?!"  
"AN ALGEBRA TEST THAT COULD MEAN THE HALF OF OUR GRADE!"  
"........wow......that'd scare ME too.." Both of us laughed.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
(Half way there)Matt POV  
"Damn." I said getting off the phone cell phone.  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
"My Vocalist just went on strike. "  
"Why don't you just play the guitar and sing."  
"That's harder than it looks and i'm still rusty on it.Besides on the advertisement they promised a new song for memorial da- uh, the festival......"  
"WHAT?! we don't celebrate memorial day that's an american holiday!"  
"That's why this is so important we're hoping for peace and no hard feelings for that spy plane incident.So we're honoring their brave soldgiers.  
"Geez, even when we're out of the digiworld we're making a differrence,"Tai said."But, I don't know what your going to do- what a minute what about Davis? Didn't he say somthing about a song he wrote?"Tai said  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"Well it was just a thought.."  
(Davis POV)  
"Well Matts laughing I guess he thought about that day when I asked him about that song I  
wrote. I brought it with me just In case he wanted to at least use it. Or let me sing it."I said to Jenny.  
"You can sing pretty good what's the song about?"  
"It's just emotions I feel ya know how I felt when I stop following Kari around and whenmy dad walked out on me.."I said."These days a far as I'm concerned I have no dad  
____________________________________________________  
(At the theme park concert)   
"This is great! Isn't it Ken........Ken?"Yolei asked.  
I was thinking about Ryo. How could he fall into such a trap......It would be hard to get him out It took me  
nearly a decade to get out of the dark influence...  
"Ken... It's okay Ryo will bejust fine now just relax. In 2minutes Matt will be playing and well be watching okay?"  
"I'm sorry I'm just out of it." I said with a smile."Let's go have some fun!"  
"Yeah!"  
( backstage)  
"PLEASE" I said pleading  
"NO DAVIS GO AWAY"Matt said.  
"Don't talk to him like that! Geez you don't even have a choice."Jenny said. Why does she keep doing that? Oh, well.  
"Davis go on dammit. Go get a room with your future wi-"  
"SMILE!" Said a reporter. We all got into a pose as he took the picture."Good luck" he said walking out.  
"Now how tha hell did he get in here?"Matt said then sighed "OKAY you win jut PLEASE don't screw up!"  
"ALRIGHT!"I said "Davis It's your time!" I thought to myself.  
(2 minutes later)  
I got on stage I didn't really have any stage fright. Matt got his guitar ready for the song and was practicing the tune. He was such a pro all he need to do was get the feel of it, then he had the whole song ready.   
Jenny was in the back watching me. I wonder somtimes.  
"Hello Toky-"  
"HONG KONG IDIOT!"Matt said   
"Hong Kong this is a song about mixed emotions I feel about two people in my life I hope you like it. And for reporter from America PEACE OUT!"I explained. Matt looked like he was going to kill me or himself.  
"Jack is our drummer." Jack took a bow  
"Yamato is our guitarist" Matt didn't bother to get up he just smiled as one of the girls fainted in the audience.  
"-and my name is Davis so now without further to do-"Matt groaned"-Here's Nowhere Near:"  
"1,2-1234"  
(Davis)I don't wanna waste your time  
Make me hang around thinking you done wrong  
You can only wait for me for so longgg  
I ain't comin over proven nothin  
Cause i know it's always somthin,  
and how youuuu value your timmmme alonnnne  
So I'm outta here, cause I know I'm nowhere near   
what you want, what you want what your looking for!  
I don't wanna make smile only to see it all turn around   
when you decide that I just let youuuu dowwwnnnn  
but I ain't making up my mind just yet   
how easy I forget.  
The way act to my confusiioooooonnn  
So I'm outta here cause I know I'm nowhere hear  
What you want what you want what your looking for.  
If I'm breaking your heart   
you'll always know where mine got it's start..   
It's better like this anywayyyyyyyy  
If your world has falled apart   
maybe you'll find me in the dark  
searching for the right things to sayyyyyyyyy!  
But I don't wanna waste your time   
make you hang around thinking I done wrong  
You can only wait for me for looooonnnnnnnnngggggg  
so I'm outta here   
cause I know I'm no where near  
what you want,what you want   
what your looking for  
What you want what you want what your looking forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
The crowd madly cheered."Oh yeah" I said.  
"This song was dedicated to a girl who always beleived in me ....Thank you"I said starring at Jenny I realized she cared about me( one of the few people who do.)I know there is a good chance of me dieing in this war I'm sorta the under dog of the group(Or that's how I feel) . I feel like a battery once I die out i'll be replaced,or recruited by the digidestine.... I mean who would care if I died. Life goes on,Kari would still be the popular girl Tai would still have his schlarship Ken would still be the boy genuis Jou would still be in colledge.(Sigh) Your probrably wondering why I still fight this war.. Well I fight for what I beleive in. For what I think is right,. I just know that.......... I will ALWAYS have somthing to fight for.I'm not here to comitte suicide I'm not here to win an award .Even though the stuff I've been through has hurt.(And also outside the digiworld) I have never cried once . I Still have my faith. My dad might have walked out on me.Hn, I mean SCREW HIM so what If he walks out on me I still have my friends.One day I hit it big and he'll be sorry.If you haven't guessed by now, my life isn't as happy go lucky as It looks.I have problems in school ,with my family.........But I'll tell you one thing- The only thing I'm damn sure about I'm not stopping. Although I'm pretty much In hell .This is a war alright............. War without tears,shame,or an end. But I will end this for my family,my friends,myself,and most of all for Jenny and people like her.......................................................................  
"You were Great Davis!" She said   
"Thanks Jenny."I said blushing a bit "Uh, do you want to go get soda?"  
"Davis! are you asking me out."  
"Yes that, and I need to find a way through those girls with getting torn to pieces!"I said.She laughed. "Yep things are looking better already."I thought. Little did I know I would be tested far beyond anything I 've ever been up agianst before.  
~OWARI~  
Chap.2: Our faith  
Next time the DD's have there final battle with Ryo./After almost four more years the DD's find out it's not over yet and they find out why the digiworld is so important to the new enemy.But the questoin is still asked "Will we survive?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  



End file.
